This invention relates generally to monitoring a trading market, and more particularly, to handling market data messages from data feed lines.
Traders and market regulators use market event data to detect market trends and unusual market conditions. The market event data may arrive from different sources and at high rates. Effective tracking of market conditions often requires that a monitoring system receive and analyze this data without loss or errors.
The detection of some unusual market conditions warrants predetermined responsive actions. Such market conditions are referred to as alert conditions. The predetermined responsive actions may include identifying parties causing the condition, obtaining additional information on the condition, tracking the condition, reporting on the condition, and/or correcting the condition. Performing the predetermined responsive actions and determining that the alert condition no longer exists are two different methods of resolving an alert condition.
A monitoring system may use human analysts to resolve alert conditions. The human analysts receive messages from the monitoring system that inform them that an alert condition has been detected. The messages for informing human analysts of alert conditions are generally referred to as alerts.